A known conventional display device including a display splits the display screen by an intuitive operation through movement of a finger on the surface of the display, and displays different screens on the split regions (for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
According to the technique disclosed in PTL 1, dragging an icon displayed on the display screen in a predetermined direction with a finger causes the display screen to be split based on that direction and allows different images to be displayed on the split display regions, thus making it possible to perform screen splitting by an intuitive operation such as a finger movement.